Recuerdos de un Amor
by Adele Melody
Summary: Yoko Kurama, el demonio convertido en humano ignora un pasado muy doloroso para él. un antiguo amor y un poderoso enemigo volverán del tiempo y amenazarán su vida, el mundo humano, espiritual y del mal. Con la ayuda de sus amigos ¿Podrán salir victoriosos esta vez? (Kuramax Oc)
1. Una nueva aventura

**"LOS PERSONAJES DE YU YU HAKUSHO NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE YOSHIHIRO TOGASHI, SOLO LOS PIDO PRESTADOS SIN NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO, SOLO PARA ENTRETENER"**

**Bueno, primero que nada "Hola" les cuento que soy fan del anime y buscando recordar mi infancia y aquellos tiempos en que Cartoon Network era un canal genial me reencontré con esta serie que me llego al alma otra vez. Es mi primera historia en este foro, ojalá sea bien recibida. Soy un poco shonen al escribir, me gustan mucho las peleas (si ven mi perfil casi todas mis historias son de genero shonen) y esta no es la excepción. He echado un ojo a la página y he visto muchos KxH pero de por si no me agrada mucho el Yaoi, hay historias geniales pero no es de mi preferencia, así que si buscas ese género lo siento pero esta no lo tendrá. También he visto KxB y la verdad me han atrapado pero mi mente se ha puesto a trabajar en otra cosa, un Kurama x Ooc.**

**Solo les daré una pista para ver si les llama la atención:**

**El hermoso demonio de cabello plateado Yoko Kurama ahora se ha vuelto un simple humano universitario, pero realmente ha vivido más de 1200 años y hay cosas que uno no puede recordar ¿Pero qué pasa si hay cosas que uno no quiere recordar? Creo que en esta vida no hay dolor más grande que la pérdida del amor de su vida. En la vida del legendario ladrón hubo una mujer o mejor dicho una demonio que logró hacer que su frío corazón sintiera el amor, pero ese amor no pudo florecer. Ese es un pasado que él ha bloqueado pero ahora está a punto de volver y a causar un gran daño tanto al mundo humano, el mundo del mal y al mundo espiritual. **

**Bueno creo que eso es todo: empecemos con el epílogo. **

_**"No hay peor pasado que el que se hace presente"**_

*** MeLoDy ***

* * *

**A LEER:**

3 años han pasado desde que el mundo del mal tiene un nuevo rey, ahora pronto se celebrará el nuevo torneo para elegir al próximo gobernante y sujetarse a sus reglas. Todos los seres están entrenando arduamente para vencer. Tanto Mukuro como Yomi y su hijo Shura están casi listos y demostrar quién es el mejor, los amigos de Raizen también tratan de mejorar aunque su poder ya es bastante bueno y no hay que mencionar al resto de los habitantes que también están contagiados por la fiebre de este impresionante acto.

En el mundo humano Yusuke ha vivido normalmente, tratando de recuperarse en su vida normal aunque es prácticamente imposible ya que siempre se la pasa entrenando para vencer a todos en el mundo del mal y junto a Keiko viven un romance algo loco, común entre estos dos personajes. Kuwabara ahora es alguien muy popular en la universidad, le siguen costando algunas materias pero ya no es el antiguo peleador de años atrás, desde la pelea con Sensui nunca más ha vuelto a usar su poder espiritual y se ha convertido en un ser muy popular con las chicas. Hiei vive con Mukuro y sigue entrenando para este torneo, de vez en cuando viaja al mundo humano para ver a su hermana Yukina y saludar su amigo Kurama en fin no tiene una vida muy agitada pero está satisfecho con ella. Y Kurama... Bueno de él no hay mucho que contar, es el alumno genio en la universidad, las chicas que anteriormente lo confundieron con una mujer ahora están totalmente enamoradas de él. Su silencio y misterio siempre lo ha hecho atractivo, sus verdes ojos atrapan a cualquiera y su voz las hace sentir en las nubes. Y no solo a ellas sino a todas las de la universidad. A diferencia de sus amigos Yusuke y Hiei él no está entrenando para él torneo, vive feliz como simple humano. Ama a su madre, hermano y padre. Es la familia que siempre deseó.

La vida continúa y el día de apertura del torneo se acerca.

Un día como cualquiera, siendo casi las 4:30 de la tarde los 4 amigos caminan de lo más tranquilos en diferentes partes de la ciudad pero con la intención de llegar a un mismo lugar, al río.

El cielo azul, la fresca brisa y la hermosa paz que había tranquilizaban sus corazones, paso a paso llegaron y al verse en sus ojos se mostraba una gran alegría y sorpresa.

-¡Amigos! Cuánto tiempo sin verlos. ¿Cómo han estado?- El grito alegre de Yusuke hizo que todos se miraran y se mostrarán su mejor sonrisa. Caminaron un poco más aunque Hiei sigue siendo Hiei y prefiere alejarse.

\- Urameshi. ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo has estado? - Grita eufórico el peli Naranja corriendo hacia él.

\- Jaja, muy bien Kuwabara ¿Y tú? - contesta Yusuke acercándose pero sin sacar las manos de las bolsas de un pantalón negro que traía.

\- Pues ahí, convirtiéndome en el hombre de la casa.-Y se señala con el pulgar alzando el rostro en forma de superioridad.

-Si claro en tus sueños. - bromea el hijo del Mazoku con una sonrisa perversa y achinando más los ojos haciendo enfadar al dueño de la espada espíritu.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTAS TRATANDO DE DECIR IMBECIL?!- Le responde abriendo lo más que puede su boca y agarrándole el cuello de la camisa sacudiéndolo un poco frunciendo el ceño.

\- Lo que oíste.

\- Será mejor que te calles sino quieres que te rompa esa tremenda boca que siempre te ha metido en problemas.

-¿Y si no quiero?

\- Ya verás idiota...

En medio del verde pasto se empezaron a dar fuertes golpes, jaladas de brazos y cabello, revolcándose por todo el lugar formando una nube de polvo. Hiei los mira con una gota en la cabeza mientras que Kurama se cubre la boca para tratar de contener la risa.

-¿Es que esos dos no pueden verse tranquilamente?- Pregunta atónito el demonio de tres ojos viendo la absurda pelea.

\- Si lo hicieran Hiei no serían el Yusuke y el Kuwabara que conocemos- Trata de responderle el pelirrojo cruzando los brazos y tragándose un par de risas que tratan de salir de su boca. Cuando pudo respirar tranquilo gira su cabeza y le pregunta: -Y Dime Hiei ¿Qué es lo que te trajo por aquí?

-Recibí una carta.

-¿Enserio? -Le pregunta sorprendido.

\- ¿Pasa algo Kurama? - le contesta con el ceño fruncido.

\- Bueno, es que yo también recibí una carta citándome en este lugar.-Y saca el papel doblado del bolillo de su chaqueta café que traía mostrándosela a su amigo.

-¿Qué, ustedes también? -La voz del peli naranja llama su atención y ven como la pelea ha terminado y ambos humanos los ven a la cara.

\- ¿Cómo que "también"?- Le responde el antiguo ladrón.

\- Así es Kurama-Ahora es Yusuke el que habla- A nosotros también nos llegó una carta indicándonos que debíamos venir aquí pero no decía quién la envía.

\- ¿Habrá pasado algo en el Mundo Espiritual? - Se pregunta Kuwabara tocándose la mandíbula.

\- No lo creo-Responde el ex detective.

En eso un extraño poder llena el ambiente, una poderosa ráfaga de viento sacude a los 4 presentes haciendo que todos se cubran el rostro por la tierra que volaba a su alrededor.

En ese momento una luz de color celeste empieza a aparecer desde el centro del cielo, de ella sale una silueta que poco a poco empieza a tomar forma. Un cuerpo perfectamente delineado, largo cabello rojo que le llega hasta los tobillos, ojos grandes y del mismo color, lleva una pantaloneta azul y una simple playera de tirantes gris, tiene una cola de gato al igual que un par de orejitas del mismo animal. Cuando termina de descender el viento para y los 4 guerreros pueden ver a su nueva visitante.

\- Hola- Saluda con una muy bonita voz y parándose coquetamente frente a ellos.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - Pregunta Yusuke terminando de toser por el polvo.

\- Soy Hotaru. Mucho gusto Yusuke Urameshi.

\- Espera ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Como encargada de narrar el "Torneo del mundo del mal" tengo que saber quiénes son los participantes.

\- ¿Eres narradora del torneo? - Pregunta Kuwabara parpadeando un par de veces.

-Así es - Continua la chica- Y vengo a verificar si participarán para tomarlos en cuenta para el reparto de grupos, igual como hace tres años.

-¡ESO NI SE PREGUNTA! -Grita emocionado Yusuke frotándose las manos -Este año demostraré el resultado de mi entrenamiento. Ganaré el torneo a como dé lugar.

-Lo siento pero eso solo pasará si logras vencerme- Sisea Hiei con los brazos cruzados y viendo al peli negro de reojo.

\- Será un gusto pelear nuevamente contigo Hiei, y esta vez será más emocionante. - Y ambos se ven fijamente a los ojos retándose en silencio.

\- ¡Qué bien!- Grita alegre la narradora -Ya hay dos.

-No sé porque me llamaron-Habla Kuwabara cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos - No participé hace tres años y sigo con la misma opinión, quiero tener una vida sencilla.

Yusuke lo mira extrañado, en el fondo tenía la esperanza de volver a pelear con él.

-Bueno, uno menos- contesta triste Hotaru- ¿Y usted señor Kurama?- Pregunta volteando a ver al pelirrojo el cual no había abierto la boca en todo este asunto, es más, ni siquiera los miraba, tenía cerrados sus ojos y estaba dándoles la espalda. El aire fresco movía sus largos cabellos y la chaqueta café que lleva. Suspira y voltea a ver a la joven la cual queda hipnotizada por la belleza de esos ojos verdes.

-Yo no tengo la intención de participar.

\- ¿Qué? - Pregunta el peli negro-¿Estás seguro Kurama?

\- Si Yusuke, eso era ambición del antiguo Yoko, ahora soy muy feliz aquí.

-Pero...

\- Ese es tu sueño, ya no es el mío.

\- Quien lo diría Kurama -Interviene Hiei- Jamás pensé que te negarías.

\- Ya no hay nada que me ate al mundo del mal, así que si es todo, me retiro.

Gira sobre sus talones y empieza a caminar de regreso a la universidad. El peli naranja los mira y sin decirles nada sigue a su amigo, pero tanto el ex detective como Hiei los ven irse sorprendidos, pero quieran o no, no pueden irse en contra de los deseos de su amigo.

\- Que mal, esperaba que el señor Kurama participara, él es mi favorito -Tristea la chica.

\- No se puede hacer nada -Finaliza Hiei.- Bueno Hotaru ¿Cuándo inicia el torneo?

\- En una semana, la fuerza especial del mundo espiritual los llamará para abrir el portal y llevarlos.

\- ¡De acuerdo!- Dice Yusuke emocionado empuñando las manos en frente de su rostro.

\- Jiji, nos vemos hasta entonces. - Y al terminar la chica desaparece tal y como pareció.

Cuándo Yusuke gira para buscar al espadachín ya no lo encuentra, solo levanta los hombros y se va para su casa.

Kuwabara sigue de cerca al pelirrojo pero no le dice nada, sonríe internamente ya que sabe que es la decisión correcta para él, se le nota en su rostro lleno de paz.

\- ¿Por qué no dejas de caminar detrás de mí?- Pregunta Kurama.

\- ¿Ah? ¡Ah! Lo siento, es que iba pensando- Y apresura el paso para colocarse a la par. - ¿Preparado para el examen semestral?

\- Más que nunca Kuwabara, más que nunca.

...

Paso el tiempo y los dos participantes no volvieron a ver a los universitarios durante la semana. Hubo varias noches en las que Kurama pensaba en su decisión, pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: El no participar era lo correcto.

Unos estudiaban y los otros entrenaban, pero el tomar caminos diferentes no afectó en su amistad. Pero el día esperado llegó:

-¿Listos?- Pregunta Hotaru que regresó para llevarse a los dos peli negros

-Más que nunca- Dice Yusuke emocionado somatando su puño derecho en su palma izquierda.

\- Bueno, hay que irnos.

\- Suerte muchachos.

\- Gracias Kurama. ¿Seguro que no piensas ir?

\- Seguro Yusuke.

\- Bueno, te veo dentro de un mes, si es que no gano.-Se despide de él con dos dedos alejándolos de la frente, el pelirrojo solo lo despide con una sonrisa parado algo lejos del portal con las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Ve como Yusuke se introduce y desaparece, puede ver de soslayo como Hiei pasa a la par suya y con una simple mirada se despiden para luego hacer lo mismo que el ex detective.

Cuando finalmente ambos se pierden de vista los agentes especiales cierra el dichoso túnel para luego todos desaparecer excepto el pelirrojo. Este prefiere quedarse unos segundos más apreciando en bello atardecer, el aire mueve sus largos cabellos y su chaqueta negra, suspira y recuerda todo lo vivido en el mundo del mal, él nunca abandona nada y su antiguo ser no es la excepción, sino que más bien tratará de vivir una mejor vida y ahora más que nada. La imagen de su amada madre aparece y sonríe, no hay dudas fue la mejor elección ya no puede ni quiere alejarse de ella ya que aunque tenga 43 años, la vida le ha dado la oportunidad de ser nuevamente madre.

Un hermanito, eso le da risa. Niega con la cabeza y luego gira sobre sus pasos para regresar a su habitación en la universidad.

...

La noche en ambos mundos llega dándoles descanso a todos los seres para recuperar energías para un nuevo día.

...

En el mundo humano el sol alumbra a todo su esplendor, avisándoles que la rutina diaria debe comenzar.

Kurama se despierta con el estresante sonido del despertador, lo apaga y se pone de pie. Sin titubear como lo haría cualquier adolescentes se encamina hacia el baño, cierra la puerta y se desviste. Prende la ducha, calcula su calor y se mete bajo la refrescante agua. Mueve el cuello de un lado a otro dejando que el agua lo moje por completo. Es tan refrescante, suspira y se disponía a tomar el shampoo cuando de la nada un enorme poder se conecta con él por un efímero segundo.

Kurama voltea rápidamente buscando al portador de ese poder, pero nada, así como vino se fue sin dejar un solo rastro. Se pone alerta y trata de localizar algo pero es totalmente en vano, espera unos segundos más pero nada. Decide terminar con su aseo personal y salir de la ducha.

Se pone unos pantalones de vestir grises, zapatos negro, camisa formal verde musgo y unos tirantes, se acomoda el largo cabello y como toque final una deliciosa colonia varonil. Toma sus libros y se dirige al edificio donde recibe clases.

Al llegar comienza la típica rutina de ignorar a todas las chicas del centro.

\- Buenos días Shuichi.

-¿Qué tal Minamino?

\- Hola.

El las ignora pero hay una voz que siempre le agrada escuchar.

-¡Hola!-Grita cierto peli naranja corriendo hacia él.

-Buenos días Kuwabara.

\- Buenos días Kur... Es decir Minamino-Corrige antes de llamarlo por el nombre equivocado. - No me acostumbro a llamarte así-Le susurra.

\- Pues debes acostumbrarte.

\- ¿Te despediste de ellos ayer?

-Sí, supongo que a estas horas ya estarán en el estadio del torneo.- Contesta Minamino empezando a caminar junto a su amigo.

\- Sigo sin creerme que no hayas querido ir.

\- Bueno créelo, como vez estoy aquí. Además tengo muy buenas razones para quedarme.

\- ¿Buenas razones?

\- Mi madre está embarazada.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!- Grita Kuwabara parando de repente viendo al ex bandido.

.- Shhhh... - Le riñe Kurama colocándose el dedo índice en su boca en señal de que se callará -No alces la voz.

\- Lo siento -Susurra ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? - Pregunta ya con voz normal.

-Me entere ayer cuando hable con ella por teléfono. - Contesta volviendo a retomar su camino.

-Wao- Expresa pensativo el peli naranja -Que extraño. Y ¿Cómo te siente?

-No sabría decirlo.

\- Jaja, no me extraña de ti.- En eso el sonido de la campana de clases suena.- Bueno, me toca mi examen, nos vemos a la hora de almuerzo.

\- Claro- Y ve como el dueño de la espada espíritu corre hacia su salón, en cambio él ya estaba frente al suyo.

\- Te sientas a la par mía Shuichi-Habla repentinamente una chica de corto cabello marrón, compañera de clases, este suspira pero decide aceptar.

\- Como quieras Roseta.

...

En el mundo del mal ya todos estaban reunidos, el estadio a reventar y muchos participantes con deseos de ganar.

Hiei que se apresura a conseguir su número luego desaparece al antiguo lugar en dónde sabe que estará Mukuro esperándolo como hace tres años y desde ahí va a vigilar a todos.

-¡Vaya!- Se expresa Yusuke al ver a muchos seres -Este torneo va a estar mejor que el anterior.

-Ya lo creo

\- ¿Qué? - Se pregunta el peli negro y busca al dueño de esa voz tan familiar, no tiene que buscar mucho ya que aparece frente a él. -Yomi.

\- Hola Urameshi.

\- Que alegría verte, veo que te has apuntado para participar - Expresa al ver un numero en su pecho al igual que él.

-Claro, me debes una batalla.

\- Jajaja, claro. ¿Y tu hijo?

-Aquí estoy - Grita el pequeño Shura apareciendo detrás de su padre. Yusuke se sorprende al sentir tanta energía salir de él.

\- Con que te has vuelto más fuerte, bien así será más interesante.

-Y no es el único. -Otra voz suena detrás de Yusuke y es de Jin, el amo del viento.

\- Hola... ¿He?... HOLA- Se emociona más la ver como los demás aparece por un lado.

-Shaku, Touya, chicos que alegría verlos.

\- Igualmente Yusuke. - Habla el pelirrojo volador.

\- Veo que estás más fuerte que antes. Qué bien, así cuando gane será satisfactoria mi victoria. - Habla medio ebrio Shaku.

\- Oye Yusuke, ¿Y Kurama?

\- Él no va a participar Touya.

\- ¿Qué? - Pregunta incrédulo Yomi por detrás.

\- Si, dijo que ya no le debe nada al mundo del mal y preferiría vivir como un humano sencillo.

\- Que mal, quería pelear contra él-Se queja Shishiwakamaru.

\- Bueno, no podemos hacer nada. Si esa es su decisión debemos respetarla.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo-Finaliza Touya. Pero antes de seguir con la amena platica sienten un poder extraordinario dirigirse hacia ellos.

Yusuke voltea buscando al portador y automáticamente sus ojos se fijan en un extraño ser parado en medio de una gran multitud, también tiene número de participante pero no se le puede distinguir ya que carga una capucha negra que lo cubre por completo.

\- ¿Quién es ese?- Pregunta Jin.

\- No tengo la menor idea-Contesta el peli negro-Yomi ¿Tú lo conoces?

-No, su poder no me es familiar.

Por arriba Hiei también siente ese poder, Mukuro lo ve y sabe lo que piensa así que decide hablar.

\- Que poder más extraño el de ese sujeto. Hay que tenerle cuidado.

\- A mí no me impresiona, así como te ganaré a ti esta vez, le ganaré a cualquiera.

\- No te precipites Hiei, así como tú, muchos han mejorado, este torneo no será nada sencillo.

\- Ja- Hace un gesto y cierra los ojos por un instante, pero luego los medio abre para ver a ese encapuchado, no le agrada en lo más mínimo y empieza a sospechar que Mukuro no será su mayor reto.

Todos los presentes lo ven con interés pero antes de que cualquier cosa suceda la voz alegre de Coco indica que el torneo está a punto de empezar.

-BIENVENIDOS AL SEGUNDO TORNEO DE ARTES MARCIALES, SOY LA BELLA COCO Y ME ENCARGARÉ DE NARRARLES TODO EN ESTE INTERESANTE EVENTOOOO.-Anuncia la chica orejas de gato desde la cabina.

\- Bueno, esto comienza ahora-Susurra Yusuke con una mirada oscura y muy divertida.

\- Todos los participantes acérquense a la tarima, empezaremos con la distribución de los grupos.-Habla Hotaru desde la tarima.

Todos hacen una fila y poco a poco se van formando los grupos, ninguno de los más poderosos quedo junto ya que al final hay 100 grupos en total, con la cantidad de 2000 participantes.

El último en pasar a escoger su grupo es ese extraño ser que les mando ese poder a Yusuke y los demás.

\- Bien como usted es el último le toca el grupo 99, el señor Shadow-Anuncia Hotaru.

\- Con qué Shadow-Sisea Yusuke -Ese tipo no me da buena espina, ni se deja ver.

-Tranquilízate Urameshi que te quiero en las mejores condiciones para nuestra pelea, así que no pierdas- Dice Yomi colocándose a la par para luego irse a su grupo.

-Esa es una promesa que todos nos debemos hacer.-Habla Jin haciéndole un guiño a Yusuke para el final irse a su grupo. Todos se despiden con un gesto y se van para que comience el torneo.

Pero en otro lado del estadio "Shadow" mira con detenimiento a todos los participantes pero no lo ve a él.

_-"Con que no decidiste participar Yoko Kurama ¿Ahora qué? El mundo del mal es muy poca cosa para ti. Por lo que pude oír esos son tus amigos y te conocen, bien no me queda de otra más que usarlos para que nos volvamos a ver las cara viejo amigo"_\- Piensa el extraño ser mientras le brilla un ojo de color dorado.

\- Por favor todos los participantes a sus respectivas arenas. ¡Las eliminatorias están a punto de empezar! - Anuncia Coco.

\- BIEN, A COMPETIR.- Grita Yusuke emocionado para luego empezar a correr hacia su arena acompañado de sus 19 rivales.

Con emoción los 2000 participantes hacen lo mismo, las ayudantes con sus extrañas bolas voladoras viajan para poder transmitir las tan esperadas peleas, todos preparados esperando la señal de Coco para empezar.

\- ¿Listos?- Grita la orejas de gato.

\- Claro-Grita Yusuke desde su arena.

\- Como nunca antes- Espeta Jin

-Es hora-Susurra Yomi.

\- Ahora si papá- Dice Shura -Te ganaré.

\- COMIENCEEEEEEEEEEEEN.

Pero no había pasado ni un segundo desde que Coco anuncio el comienzo, cuando una poderosa bola de energía estalla desde una de las arenas del torneo.

Ninguno de los demás competidores pudo moverse, ese poder fue realmente escalofriante, incluso los antiguos amigos de Raizen se quedaron paralizados al sentir ese poder Mazoku.

-"¿Qué fue eso?" -Piensa Yusuke con unas gotas de sudor en su frente, se le erizó la piel al oír y sentir aquello.

Por otro lado Yomi siente un vacío en el estómago, no sabe el ¿Por qué? Pero por unos instantes ese poder se le hizo familiar, fue una sensación efímera pero por un segundo creyó que...

_-"No, imposible, no pudo ser él. Me enteré que Kurama lo había hecho añicos hace muchos años. Aun no sé el ¿Por qué? del pleito pero __**él**__ está profundamente muerto, jamás en mi vida había escuchado que Kurama matara de esa manera tan infernal así que ese sujeto no puede estar vivo. No... No, debió haber sido mi imaginación"-_ Piensa el ex rey del mundo del mal con varias gotas de sudor por su rostro.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?-Pregunta Coco desde la cabina-Señorita acérquese para saber qué paso por favor - Le pide a una de las ayudantes del torneo.

La chica desde el otro lado obedece y se acerca lo más que puede pero hay una inmensa nube de humo que impide ver las cosas con claridad. Al cabo de unos segundos el humo se disipa pero lo que ven es aterrador.

\- ¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?!- Grita espantada Hotaru desde la tarima principal. -HAY... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5... 19 ESQUELETOS EN LA ARENA...

-¿Qué?

-Miren eso...

-¿Quién pudo haber sido?

Todo el público murmura espantado las ver la terrible escena frente a ellos, los esqueletos estaban en las peores condiciones, unos aún con trozos de carne a la vista, otros quemados, otros con las vísceras de fuera. Pero en ese momento pasa un aire extraño convirtiendo todo en cenizas y llevándoselas de paso.

La ayudante tiembla a más no poder y está a punto de irse cuando una sombra sale por debajo de unos árboles.

\- ¡MIREN!- Grita Coco -Es el señor Shadow, Dios, ¿Será el quién provoco eso? En menos de un segundo acabo con todos sus compañeros.

Hotaru mira aterrada pero debe continuar:- Co... Co... Con uste... Te... Desss, utedes el ganador de... De... Del grupo 99, el señor Sh... Sha... Shadow.

Tanto Yusuke como Jin y sus amigos, Yomi y su hijo, Mukuro y Hiei y los amigos de Raizen se quedan helados con la noticia. ¿Quién será ese tal Shadow?

_-"Kurama, he vuelto y me vengaré de ti, ella también ha regresado, ha reencarnado. Tal parece que el destino los quiere juntos, pero así como hace 300 años atrás no lo permitiré"_-Piensa Shadow apretando con fuerza sus manos y acumulando un poder inimaginable dentro de sí mismo. -LO OYES MALDITO... ¡NO LO PERMITIREEEEEEE!- Grita con ira dejando escapar ese poder.

Todos, incluyendo a Yusuke y los demás se paralizan al sentir su energía, unos fruncen el ceño, otros abren los ojos y otros como Urameshi se ponen serios y con toda las ganas de derrotar a esa criatura.

...

Kurama que estaba a mitad de un examen de biología cuando de la nada se sobre salta ya que una poderosa energía pareciera que lo llama, voltea tratando de encontrar al responsable pero parece que no hay nada. Unas cuantas gotas de sudor caen por su frente, ahora la energía dura unos minutos, no era como la de la mañana pero no la reconoce. ¿Quién es? ¿Qué quiere con él? Vuelve a respirar tranquilo cuando esa energía desaparece, aún le falta la mitad del examen, suspira y continúa. Esto de que lo averigua, lo averigua de la forma que sea.

...

Rayos adornan el oscuro cielo del mundo del mal, los participantes no saben lo que les espera.

Continuará...

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí queda el capi... Díganme que les parece así que pliiiiiiiis un rwv, son gratis.**


	2. Preguntas

"**LOS PERSONAJES DE YU YU HAKUSHO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE YOSHIGO TAGASHI, LOS PIDO PRESTADO SIN NINGUN FIN DE LUCHO, SOLO PARA ENTRETENER."**

"_**En la oscuridad de la noche nada se ve, nada se siente. Un alma solitaria pide venganza, su deseo no fue cumplido. Lo odia, esa felicidad debió ser suya. Dulce venganza que ahora recorre sus venas que se alimenta con el tiempo. Dulce y cruel venganza que no piensa cesar. Sangre quiere ¿La podrá alcanzar? "**_

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

Poder, magia, espíritu. Eso es algo que a Shadow le venía sobrando. Después de que todo el mundo del mal fuera testigo de su impresionante poder, regresa de lo más tranquilo al escenario principal del torneo. Sigue sin mostrar su rostro, pero aun emana algo de poder, camina lento y muy misterioso entre los demonios, todos se alejan de él. Nadie quiere perder la vida, solo su presencia exige respeto. Se va al lado más oscuro y apartado de todo el estadio y desde ahí mira la pantalla principal en donde puede ver el resto de la primera parte.

El resto de los 99 grupos con el tiempo escogió a sus ganadores, por supuesto que entre ellos están Yusuke y sus amigos, todos con forme fueron ganando se encontraron en el estadio, algunos algo cansados, otro no tanto, otros divertidos y solo uno serio y se fue junto con Mukuro a su escondite.

Se volvió a repartir para sacar a los 50 mejores, después el día termino.

El paso del tiempo fue inevitable y poco a poco se fue viendo el poder de cada uno, las semanas eran eternas, en especial para el ex detective que quería demostrar su verdadero poder. Cada vez la competencia se hacía más intensa, más larga que la anterior, más complicada.

Cada vez que el sol se ocultaba, un alma más ganaba, y otra perdía (y en algunas ocasiones incluso perdían la vida) la ruleta giraba para mostrar las parejas a pelear. Coco y Hotaru siempre narraban los combates a todo pulmón, por el momento no había habido ninguna sorpresa fuera de lugar, a excepción que el combate de Shadow fue igual que el primero, no duro ni 5 segundos y el rival quedó pulverizado.

De las 4 semanas ya van pasando dos. Veinticinco participantes quedan lo que daba como resultado 12 combates ya que por petición unánime y sin que nadie objetara, incluso Shadow él peleará con dos Mazokus. Entre ellos está el antiguo amigo de Raizen que gobernó durante esos últimos tres años, Enki. Yusuke ya no está tan tranquilo, ese ser cada vez aumenta de poder, no muestra su rostro, ni se junta con nadie. El ambiente completo esta tan tenso que se puede cortar con tijera. Ninguno de ellos era el mismo en ese momento, sus cinco sentidos estaban conectados en ese ser que llego a captar la atención de todos.

Llego el momento, el combate comenzara.

-¡Señoras y Señores el único combate triple está a punto de comenzar!- Anuncia Coco desde la cabina de sonido. Las ayudantes en esas bolas voladoras siguen a la arena del duelo. Todo listo para el espectáculo.

-¿Listos? ¡COMIENZEN!- Grita Hotaru desde la tarima principal. Solo que esta vez Shadow no comenzó como siempre. El ex rey del mundo del mal Enki se queda quieto observando a su oponente, sabe que no debe confiarse. En cambio el otro rival está desesperado por ganar, demostrar que él puede derrotar al misterioso Shadow. Es un demonio muy alto y poderoso, de apariencia terrible pero al parecer de cerebro muy pequeño. Sin pensarlo ataca creyendo que Shadow se había rendido ante su presencia. Que equivocado estaba.

-¿Con que me tienes miedo verdad cobarde?- Grita mientras corre hacia él reuniendo una gran cantidad de poder demoniaco.

-¡Espera imbécil!- Le responde Enki mientras corre a detenerlo pero queda paralizado al ver como un rayo diminuto de energía atraviesa la cabeza del demonio. Este se queda estático viendo hacia el cielo. Al parecer el único enemigo real en ese torneo es el tal Shadow, el amigo de Raizen corre a ver al demonio y lo ve con los ojos quemados y la boca abierta. Enfrente de sus ojos la piel palidece y se arruga como si un milenio pasara sobre ella. Se siente un ligero aire pasar sobre la arena y el cuerpo del gigantesco ser se hace cenizas.

-Santo Cielo- Susurra el Mazoku de dos cuernos.

-Eso es lo que le pasará a cualquiera que ose retarme- La voz seca y muerta de Shadow suena detrás suyo y cada vez más cerca. De la nada el antiguo rey empieza a temblar y siente como el poder de su enemigo entra en cada poro de su cuerpo. La respiración se le dificulta, la vista se le nubla. -¿Con que tú fuiste el rey? No hubieras hecho este torneo, porque ahora este mundo y el mundo espiritual y el humano sufrirán las consecuencias.

-No… No lo pe… Permitiré- Trata de hablar pero le es casi nula la posibilidad, el poder de Shadow es impresionante.

-¿Así? – Pregunta sarcástico, se acerca hasta colocarse a la par de su oído, su aliento frio y tétrico le entra hasta el cerebro.- ¿Y cómo lo harás si estás muerto?

-No… No morí…- Pero ya no pudo terminar la frase, la mano de Shadow le atravesó la espalda al mismo tiempo que partía su corazón.

En la arena principal se ve como el cadáver cae y deja la mano y el brazo de su oponente lleno de sangre, Shadow de lo más tranquilo se sacude el líquido carmesí y gira cubriéndose más el rostro, camina y se dirige al estadio.

-Ese maldito…- Susurra Yusuke con el ceño fruncido.

-Es alguien de cuidado Urameshi- Le habla Yomi por detrás- No hay que subestimarlo.

-Eso lo se Yomi, pero hay algo en el que no me agrada. Y no es su poder…- Mira fijamente la pantalla y más que nada el cadáver del amigo de su padre.

…

Por el otro lado de los mundo, Kurama y Kuwabara están de lo más felices, ambos pasaron el semestre, el peli naranja vive entretenido con su hermana Seyriu y Kurama esta con su madre y familia, pero hay algo en él que no está del todo bien, siente que hay algo que lo busca, que lo persigue.

Todo empezó ese día, el día del examen, justo después de entregarlo sintió otra vez ese enorme poder, salió de la universidad a ver qué pasaba pero nada, Kuwabara lo siguió ya que el también sintió algo extraño, pero pronto dejo de sentirlo, aun así siguió a Kurama a ver que encontraba, pero nada, todo estaba en aparente calma.

El peli rojo se dio cuenta que su acompañante ya no sentía lo que él, así que decidió dejar de buscar "algo". Mintió, dijo que ya ese poder desapareció y ambos volvieron a la universidad. Una semana después Kurama seguía sintiendo eso, eran las vacaciones de semestre así que ambos volvieron a sus antiguas casas. Todo normal excepto ese poder que no lo dejaba por la paz.

Vivía normal pero siempre pendiente, no había recibido noticias de Yusuke o de Hiei, tampoco había visto a Kuwabara. Así pasa otra semana extraña, tenía pensado ir al mundo espiritual y lo hará a la mañana siguiente.

…

Las batallas continuaron y los doce finalistas salieron, de esos doce solo quedarás seis para la gran final de la siguiente semana.

-¡Bienvenidos a las semifinales del torneo!- habla alegre Coco- Y como todos han de estar esperando ya tenemos a las parejas, señorita Hotaru por favor díganos…

-De acuerdo Coco – Responde la chica desde la tarima- Bien, el primer combate es… entre Rinku y Shaku.

Por debajo en la tarima el niño del yo-yo demoniaco y su amigo el hombre ebrio se ven con una cara graciosa y de reto.

-El segundo encuentro será… Toya contra Jin.

El amo del viento empieza a mostrar su poder y el del Hielo trata de congelar el ambiente, será un enfrentamiento muy interesante.

-El tercer enfrentamiento es… Shishiwakamaru contra Shura.

El Hijo menor de Yomi sonríe travieso mientras que el espadachín solo cruza los brazos enojado creyendo que el pequeño no era digno de pelear con él.

-El cuarto combate será entre… Hiei y Mukuro.

Ambos sonríen mientras cierran los ojos, eso era lo que esperaban.

-El quinto combate será… Kujo contra Yusuke.

Kujo es otro amigo muy poderoso del viejo rey Raizen, está muy contento de poder pelear contra el hijo de su mejor amigo y Yusuke nada más quiere pelear contra quien sea.

-Y el último y sexto combate será entre Shadow y Yomi.

Esta demás decir que el ambiente se puso tenso, agrio, todo el mundo hizo silencio, con tan solo nombrar a ese sujeto encapuchado había miedo en el ambiente. Yomi frunce el ceño, quiera o no si le tiene miedo pero no lo demostrara y lo vencerá. Suspira y se relaja, tiene que ganar, debe ganar.

El sol se oculta para dejar que las horas pasaran y que el nuevo día apareciera, el mundo del mal emocionado porque pronto se elegiría al nuevo gobernante, esta semana serían las semifinales y la próxima la final para que ese fin de semana ya estaría el nombre del nuevo rey.

Pero también ese día Kurama fue al mundo espiritual, llego hasta la oficina del príncipe Koenma, el cual le estaba gritando a Ogri por no tener los papeles en orden.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Todo debe estar en su lugar! ¡¿QUE NO VEZ QUE TENGO MUCHO QUE HACER?!

-Di… Discúlpeme señor Koenma…

-ES QUE TU…

-Hola Koenma- La tranquila voz del antiguo ladrón hace que el niño se tranquilice y se siente en su lugar.

-¡Ah! Hola Kurama ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Koenma desearía hablar contigo. ¿Tienes tiempo?

-¡Claro! Ogri, déjanos solos.

-Claro Señor Koenma- Y el ser de piel azul se va cerrando la puerta y pegando la oreja en ella.

-Bien… ¿Qué sucede Kurama? - Pregunta acomodándose en la mullida silla.

-Koenma ¿No está pasando algo?- Pregunta colocándose frente al escritorio.

-¿Algo? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Es que hace dos semana he sentido un extraño poder muy cerca de mí, por un momento Kuwabara también lo sintió pero ahora… - Y piensa si debe seguir ya que tal parece que sí, solo él lo siente, incluso el príncipe del mundo espiritual esta absorto de la información que él buscaba.- Creo que solo yo puedo sentir ese poder.

Koenma le presta atención a cada palabra, si, el también sintió algo, pero ya no lo volvió a sentir.

-Si, sentí ese poder del que hablas pero ya no… ¿Aun lo sientes?

-Si, a donde voy lo siento. Incluso aquí.

El niño se sienta y cruza los brazos colocándose unos dedos en el mentón. Procesando cada palabra hasta que algo le vino a la mente – Hace dos semanas que empezó el torneo del mundo del mal ¿verdad?

-Si…

-Puede que el poder venga de ahí- Koenma saca el control de la televisión frente a él y la prende, mágicamente coloca el canal en donde se está transmitiendo el torneo y puede ver lo que está pasando.-Tal parece que tus amigos Yusuke, Hiei y Yomi llegaron a las semifinales.

-No me sorprende- Responde feliz el antiguo zorro.

-Cuando me entere que no ibas a participar no me lo creí. Sí que cambiaste.

-Bueno, pasaron muchas c… - Pero ya no pudo seguir, camina y se acerca más a la pantalla que muestra el escenario de las peleas.

-¿Kurama?- Pregunta preocupado el Príncipe, pero el pelirrojo lo ignora totalmente, hay algo en ese lugar que le capto totalmente la atención.

Kurama casi se mete en la pantalla, su corazón empieza a latir a mil por hora, su vista, sus sentido se fijaron solamente en una persona. En el encapuchado.

Solo lo vio y un terrible presentimiento le invadió todo su ser, sus pupilas se dilatan, centra su energía en él, cierra los ojos, y sigue con su energía, hay miedo en su ser, hay preocupación. Solo pasan unos segundos cuando siente que ese poder le responde de una manera muy agresiva, brusca, que hace que retroceda de golpe alejándose del televisor.

-¡Kurama!- Koenma se asusta al verlo casi caer, su cuerpo tiembla, su mirada neutra de terror. -¡Kurama!- El príncipe se acerca a él, estaba ausente. -¡Kurama, Kurama, Kurama!- Lo sacude a tal punto de botarlo, pero aun así no había respuesta.

Los verdes ojos de Shuichi Minamino se habían obscurecido.

…

En la arena principal Shadow sonríe, justo en ese momento un trueno azulado ilumina el cielo. Se ríe por lo bajo y se aleja de todo ser viviente.

-"Con que Kurama ya sintió mi presencia, perfecto… Ahora solo falta que nos veamos las caras y mi venganza comenzará"

…

-¡Kurama!

_**KURAMA POV**_

¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Qué es eso? Todo en mi mundo desapareció, tengo miedo pero ¿Por qué tengo miedo? Este poder es demasiado grande, lleno de odio y venganza. Ese ser… ¿Quién demonios es él? Él me ha mandado ese poder. ¿Qué quiere conmigo? ¿Quién es?

Oigo que Koenma me llama pero no puedo responderle, justo en ese momento dejo de escucharlo y muchas imágenes confusas invaden mi mente. Sangre, gritos, soy yo… yo en mi cuerpo de Yoko, pero mi poder… mi poder es tan amenazador como el de ese sujeto, no… no puedo ser yo, es decir es como si el mismo lucifer invadiera mi cuerpo.

¿Por qué no le puedo ver la cara? Demonios ¿Qué pasa?

Me estoy enojando, no logro entender que es todo eso, hay fuego, las plantas que creo que controlo parecen plantas del infierno, tienen llamas pero no se queman, es como si las llamas salieran de ellas.

Es una guerra, yo peleo contra ese ser, pero ¿Quién demonios es? Veo que peleo con todas mis fuerzas, es algo salvaje, la sangre brota por mis garras, incluso sale de mi boca, estoy perdido.

Parece un tráiler de alguna película de terror, mis ojos rojos, mi piel pálida, pero en esa, como última escena la imagen de una mujer, una demonio, no logro reconocer más que eso, es una demonio, tirada en un charco de sangre. Mi corazón se separa de angustia, en eso todo queda nuevamente en oscuridad.

_**FIN KURAMA POV**_

Kurama regresa, ve como Koenma lo ve preocupado.

-Kurama ¿Qué demonios te paso?

-No… No sé. - ¿Será ese un recuerdo? ¿Pasó en realidad? Pero ¿Por qué no recuerda nada? entonces ve al niño, tal vez él pueda ayudarlo – Koenma ¿Tú sabes todo sobre mi?

.- ¿A qué viene eso? – Esa pregunta lo desencajo.

-Solo respóndeme por favor.

-Bueno, se lo necesario, pero mi padre tal vez. Supongo que podría investigar algo más pero ¿Por qué?

-Solo hazlo por favor.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos se ponen de pie, Kurama se sacude su pantalón negro formal, se acomoda su camisa verde musgo y se acaricia su largo cabello rojo. El príncipe sabe que algo paso, tiene que averiguar qué pasa.

_-¡COMIENZEN!_

La voz de Coco hace que ambos volteen a ver la pantalla y se fijen en la siguiente batalla.

…

En el mundo del mal el combate comienza, Rinku vs Shaku, en verdad algo interesante.

Un niño contra un hombre ebrio, ambos pelean, saltan, se pegan, usan sus mejores armas, pero solo hubo un ganador y fue Shaku, no mato al pequeño niño, pero él demostró ser mejor.

…

Sería un combate por día, Kurama no regreso al mundo humano, solo volvió por un par de horas para traer algo de ropa ya que ese torneo le interesó más de lo debido. Solo junto al príncipe vieron cada batalla, era más que evidente que cualquiera podía ganar, cuatro días más pasaron y se decidió a los siguientes 4 finalistas, ahora era el sexto día, el día en que Yomi y Shadow se enfrentarían.

-¡Buenos días a todos!- Habla emocionada la chica gato – Ya tenemos a cinco finalistas solo falta el ultimo, apoyen a su favorito.

-Así es…- Continua Hotaru – Repasemos para ver quienes nos acompañaran en la última ronda, saluden a: Shaku, Jin, Shura, Hiei y Yusuke.

El barullo se escucha en cada rincón del escenario, los cinco saludan.

-Bien, que comience el último combate- Grita Coco y se puede ver en la arena en la estupenda pantalla del estadio. Como cosa rara nadie hablo, todos estaban muy atentos a ese combate, incluyendo a Kurama y Koenma en el mundo espiritual. El grito de Coco no hizo que ninguno comenzara su ataque, solo estaban ahí viéndose.

Como una película antigua del lejano oeste, uno en frente del otro, el viento mueve sus ropas y cabellos, respiran lento como intentando contar las palpitaciones de su corazón, no encienden su poder, solo se miraban y nada más. Shadow sonríe y habla:

-¿Qué pasa Yomi? ¿Me tienes miedo?

-Sabes perfectamente que no es eso… ¿Por qué no te muestras?

-¡Ja! Eso no es algo que te incumba.

-¿En serio?

-¿Qué quieres decir? – La pregunta de Shadow era extraña, no parecía una pregunta sincera, era como si te estuviera diciendo "Vas por buen camino, sigue pensando y lo descubrirás"

-No juegues conmigo.

-jaja ja, mi querido Yomi, siempre tan astuto. Pero entre tú y yo nunca hubo nada. Nunca fuimos amigos ni enemigos, es más, lo único que tenemos en común es a Yoko Kurama.

-¿Kurama?

-Sí.

-¡¿Entonces si eres tú?!- Expresa impresionado. – Aquel demonio que Kurama mato tan despiadadamente. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¿Acaso no estabas muerto?

-¡EXACTO!- Grita – LO ESTABA, pero ya no- Las últimas tres palabras las susurra.- Antes de que me diera el golpe de gracia pude hacer un conjuro que me traería de vuelta a exigir venganza. ¿Entiendes? ¡VENGANZA! ¡Ese maldito me las va a pagar! ¡No podrá ser feliz, nunca, y menos con ella!

-¿Ella?- Yomi no entiende - ¿Cómo que ella?

-Eso ocurrió después que Kurama te dejara ciego, después que Cuervo Negro muriera por una estupidez. Es una historia que Kurama olvidó.

-¿Qué?

…

En el estadio se ve como Yomi habla, en cambio el encapuchado solo se ve él. La gente se inquieta ¿Y el torneo? Yusuke se pone nervioso, Shura tiene miedo por su padre, pero no pueden hacer nada más que esperar.

…

A Yomi se le eriza la piel al escuchar ese relato ¿tanto tiempo perdió comunicación con Kurama? Esa historia contada tan detalladamente por su oponente, era algo impresionante, retrocede por inercia mientras oye la risa del que esta frente a él.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes?- Pregunta reuniendo mucha energía - Kurama va a pagar lo que me hizo.

-¿Lo que te hizo? Enfermo… ¡TU LO HICISTE! ¡Tú provocaste que Kurama se enojara! Yo en su lugar habría hecho exactamente lo mismo maldito.

-¡CALLATE!- Una fuerte corriente de poder sale de su mano directo al pecho de Yomi, este se defiende con su campo de energía pero aun así logra herirlo.

…

-¡Papá!- Shura estaba muy aterrado.

…

-Maldito…- Susurra el ex Rey. – Me las vas a pagar.

-¡Eso…! ¡Enójate! QUIERO UN OPONENTE DE VERDAD.

Ambos sueltan toda su energía, Yomi extraordinariamente multiplica su poder, pero aun así Shadow era más poderoso, magia, poder, energía sale de sus cuerpos. Saltan y se golpean en el aire, destrozan parte de la arena, arboles salen arrancados del suelo, remolinos de viento se forman por el poder. Pero Yomi iba perdiendo.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¿QUE PASA? ¿NO PUEDES?

-¡MALDITO!

En un salto que pegan ambos Shadow reúne una cierta cantidad de energía suficiente en su mano, espera que Yomi en modo de desesperación lo ataque. Retrocede dejando que se acerque lo suficiente y deja escapar ese poder justo en el estómago del Mazoku.

Yomi en ese instante pierde casi todo el aire, abre sus ojos por la presión. Shadow pudo ver esos ojos muertos expresar dolor, luego los vuelve a cerrar y cae estrepitosamente al suelo.

Shadow cae algo torpe ya que también salió herido, se pone de pie y se coloca a la par de su oponente derrotado, el peli negro aun respira, con dificultad pero aun lo hace, lo mira desde lo alto y le dice:

-No te mataré… quiero que cuando te recuperes, bueno, si es que lo haces, le digas a Kurama que lo mataré.

-Él… Te matará a… A ti… - Solo eso pudo decir antes de caer inconsciente.

…

-¡Y la pelea a terminado! Shadow es el último finalista.

-¡YOMI!- Yusuke grita y corre junto a sus amigos, incluyendo a Hiei y Shura. Corren y logran llegar hasta la destruida arena. Yomi estaba muy grave, lo llevan al hospital esperando que pueda sobrevivir.

…

Kurama mira incrédulo lo que sucedió, Koenma mira todo lo sucedido serio. Desde su escritorio.

-Ese tal Shadow es peligroso.

-Sí. ¿Has averiguado algo?

-Pues sobre tu pasado lo que ya te dije, que robaste en lugares importantes, que te burlabas de la seguridad de mi padre, tus actos de vandalismo con Yomi, Cuervo negro. Pero…- Se pone de pie y camina hacia una caja que tenía escondida en su oficina.- Busqué en los libros de historia de la biblioteca principal, ahí está escrito todo lo que ha pasado en el mundo humano, del mal y espiritual. Y justo aquí- y muestra un libro – Aquí habla sobre ti, después de que Cuervo Negro murió… - Suspira – alguien arranco una buena cantidad de hojas de este libro, lo sucesos ocurrieron hace 300 años, y lo que se lee después fue cuando te hirieron, fuiste al mundo humano y la historia que ya sabes.

-¿Alguien arrancó 300 años de información?

-Si, y sobre lo sucedido hace una semana – Kurama le conto lo que vio justo cuando hizo contacto con el poder de Shadow. –Hablaré con mi padre. Discretamente tratare de sacarle información, supongo que ha de saber algo, pero creo que no debe saberlo todo ahorita, es muy exagerado en algunos temas.

Koenma regresa el libro a su lugar y camina hacia su escritorio, se sienta y mira detenidamente al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué te sucede Kurama?- Ladea la cabeza al preguntar, su acompañante tiene la mirada ida en un punto nada en la pared, ve que suspira y moviendo un poco la cabeza para mirarlo le responde.

-Ese Sujeto me busca a mí

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué?

-Solo piénsalo Koenma – Lo ve a los ojos – Su poder fue dirigido solo y justamente a mí, cuando hice contacto con él… Su poder se detuvo. Y ahora que ese "Shadow" estaba peleando con Yomi sentí… Sentí como si lo conociera.

-¿Quieres decir que conoces a ese tipo? – Pero no recibe respuesta, Kurama solo lo ve serio a los ojos y respira lento. – No recuerdas todo tu pasado ¿Verdad Kurama?

-Hay una laguna en mi mente, y es precisamente lo que ese libro tiene arrancado. De la muerte de Cuervo Negro y cuando fui herido, pero no logro recordar más, no encuentro la razón por la que me distraje y deje que ese cazador me lastimara, no recuerdo que hice durante todo ese tiempo- Baja la vista - ¿Por qué estaba distraído? – Susurra más para sí mismo que para su acompañante.

Koenma no dice nada, solo lo observa con toda la atención del mundo, el pelirrojo gira su rostro y ve por la ventana de la oficina, ese mágico cielo azul y el correr de las nubes.

-"¿Qué es lo que paso? – Piensa- Es…Es como si no quisiera recordar. Cuando hice contacto con Shadow, ese miedo no era por su poder, era porque él sabe algo que yo ignoro, era porque no quiero recordar."

Ninguno hablo, solo se perdían en sus pensamientos, el ambiente estaba tenso, nada se escuchaba, bueno, hasta que…

-¡KOENMA!

-¡AY!- Alguien entró de golpe e hizo que Koenma cayera del susto. Kurama regresa a la realidad por el sonido de la voz y el golpe de la puerta. Mira asombrado al nuevo personaje entre ellos.

-¡Por todos los infiernos Itami! ¿Qué no puedes tocar la puerta?- Riñe Koenma mientras se vuelve a sentar en su silla. Mientras recibe una mirada seria de "Itami"

Kurama mira detenida mente a ese personaje. Es una muy hermosa chica, de largo cabello Azul, es ondulado y muy brilloso. De cuerpo escultural, y de radiante belleza. Sus ojos son rojos, delgados y finos labios rosas. Lleva puesta ropa juvenil moderna, jeans, una blusa que le resaltaba su buen busto y zapatos con un poquito de tacón.

La chica camina ignorando completamente al pelirrojo y se recuesta en la mesa del príncipe.

-¿Me puedes decir cuando me vas a responder?

-Yo no puedo decir nada Itami, es decisión de mi padre.

-Por todos los demonios, estoy harta de tanto papeleo, sabes que mis habilidades no son para estar aquí encerrada entre tanta gente inútil. Debería estar casando seres del mundo del mal. Por algo me convirtieron en detective ¿No?

-Entiende, ahora están en su dichoso torneo, nadie quiere hacer más que verlo y saber quién es el rey, aunque te saque de aquí no hay nada que cazar.

La chica enojada golpea el escritorio con su puño cerrado. Se pone recta y se cruza de brazos. Suspira.

-Por cierto Itami – Continua Koenma – Te presento a Kurama. Alguien muy importante en el mundo espiritual.

Ella lo ve de reojo, él estaba mirando por la ventana, pero al oírse nombrado gira para ver a la chica. No sucede nada en especial, solo se ven.

-Kurama ella es Itami, la nueva detective del mundo espiritual.

Extrañamente ambos se ven serios, no se saludan ni se contestan, con tan solo verse no se simpatizaban en lo absoluto aunque sienten algo más. Ella lo mira con superioridad y el la ve serio.

-No seas descortés niña- La regaña el príncipe.

La peli azul sube una ceja, rueda los ojos y suspira, con mala gana camina un poco y estira una mano.

-Hola.

Kurama no le responde solo estira su mano, hay algo en ella… Pero al momento de unirlas en un saludo.

-¡Ay!

Ambos las separan inmediatamente, ya que un toque eléctrico nace de ellas, ella se queja y Kurama se ve la mano, un poco de humo sale de ambas.

-¿Qué me hiciste?- Le exige la chica.

-Estás loca, yo no hice nada.

-Estúpido.- Sin nada más ella se va enojada somatando la puerta al salir. – Maldito -susurra desde afuera pero en ese momento como si fuera una especia de señal una imagen le viene a la gente, no es clara, solo se ve la sombra. En alguien alto, con orejas de zorro y una cola, traje blanco y cabello plateado. No logra verle la cara. Cuando la imagen se va ella suspira como tratando de recuperar el aliento. Se marea un poco -¿Qué fue eso?- Niega con la cabeza- "Kurama"- Piensa interesada en ese nombre, vuelve a suspirar y se va.

Por dentro sucede exactamente lo mismo con Kurama, cuando ella cierra la puerta el voltea a ver otra vez por la ventana pero otra imagen viene a su mente, una hermosa chica de largo cabello negro, tan negro como la noche, su traje también es negro, es estilo chino casi igual al que Yoko usa pero muy femenino, orejas de pantera y una larga cola del mismo animal, no logra verle la cara ya que es una imagen muy efímera.

Suspira, esto de las imágenes ya lo está cansando.

-Me disculpo por ella Kurama, es alguien un tanto especial.

-No te preocupes… Bueno, nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana Kurama.

…

La mañana siguiente llega, y a última semana del torneo empieza, ese día no habría pelea, hasta dentro de cuatro días sería la primera final, y dentro de cinco la segunda, serán luchas de tríos para ver quiénes son los dos más fuertes y enfrentarse el sábado para la pelea final y la coronación del nuevo rey.

Los tríos estaban conformados de la siguiente manera: el primero será entre Yusuke, Hiei y Jin. Y el segundo será entre Shura, Shaku y Shadow.

Hay mucho movimiento entre ambos mundos. Koenma y Kurama buscan información sobre el pasado de Yoko, buscan en los archivos, libros, pasajes, videos, pero nada, todo sobre ese periodo de tiempo esta borrado, tachado arrancado, y casualmente el rey Enma tuvo que salir así que no se le puede preguntar a él.

Kurama desde que se fusiono con Shuichi cambio en su totalidad, se volvió amable, y respetuoso, pero extrañamente con Itami las cosas no son así, desde que se vieron por primera vez hay rivalidad, las pocas veces que se toparon por casualidad solo hay malas miradas, algunos empujones, eso a Koenma le extraña, de la chica lo entiende pero de Kurama… Ahí hay gato encerrado.

En el mundo del mal cinco de los 6 finalistas están entrenando hasta desgarrar sus almas, casi no duermen y su poder va en aumento de manera infinita. Pero uno; Shadow solo ve el mundo del mal desde uno de los lugares más desolados del lugar.

Sentado sobre una de las más altas montañas ve todo, el viento acaricia su rostro y mueve su capa. No, aun no puede mostrarse, debe esperar…

_**SHADOW POV**_

Jamás pensé que me jugarías la vuelta Kurama, mi intención jamás fue ser el rey, eso no me interesa. Lo único que mi alma desea es vencerte, derramar cada gota de su asquerosa sangre y sentirla brotar de mis manos. Arrancarte cada pedazo de piel y dejarla al aire libre para que las aves de rapiña se la devoren tal y como tú lo hiciste conmigo. Destrozar cada hueso y hacerlo sonar entre mis dedos tal cual música para mis oídos. Mi odio hacia ti jamás desaparecerá Kurama.

Tu; Yoko Kurama, el más poderoso… ¡Ja! Creo que no existe ser más patético que tú y por eso me vengare. La historia se vuelve a repetir, ella, tu y yo. Aún recuerdo como viste lo que hice con ella, fue algo tan hermoso. Si no era para mí, no lo iba a ser para ti. Estúpido tiempo. Estúpido Kurama, maldito destino que se empeña a tenerlos juntos.

Me pongo de pie y camino sin sentido, solo quiero dejar el tiempo correr, hare que te enfrentes a mí de la forma que sea, y si es necesario que me vuelva el rey de este mundo lo hare, y la verdad la idea no me parece tan mala. Y ahora que lo pienso mejor, creo que también el mundo espiritual y el mundo humano me interesan, pero debo tener cuidado, no soy inmortal y esto está desgastando mis energías, si, Hyu me tendrá que ayudar. Así tu nombre quedará en el olvido, yo seré el mejor y único rey de todo.

En mi mano derecha llevo una bola de energía roja, con esto estoy regresé del mundo de los muertos, yo, un simple cuerpo hecho de barro y huesos debo tener cuidado pero el poder que esto me brinda es demasiado tentador. Trazaré mi plan con cuidado. Así Hyu será completamente mía, y seré el rey de los tres mundos y tú estarás muerto. Creo que la vida me está haciendo justicia.

Hasta entonces mi querido y viejo compañero…

_**FIN SHADOW POV**_

Y así, sin tregua a nada los cuatro días pasan, Koenma y el pelirrojo se acomodan en la oficina junto a Ogri que tiene la terea de grabar cada parte de esas peleas, cualquier anormalidad debe ser revisada con mucho cuidado.

El príncipe sentado en su escritorio, el antiguo ladrón parado a la par suya con los brazos cruzados y Ogri sentado en el piso con una máquina que lo graba todo.

-Oye Kurama.- Habla dudoso el niño del chupete- ¿Tuviste algún mal entendido con Itami?

-¿Qué?- Lo mira dudoso.

-Es que como veo no se llevan nada bien, es decir… Hay rivalidad, malas miradas. Entonces si ella te hizo algo…

-No- Contesta seco – Simplemente no hay simpatía.

-Kurama, yo a ella la conozco muy poco. Mi padre la dejo a mi cargo ya que quedó huérfana hace un par de meses, tuvo un accidente y sus padres murieron, ella también pero sucedió lo mismo que con Yusuke, no era su tiempo de morir y pues ahora trabaja como detective y vive aquí. Como te diste cuenta es de carácter muy duro… Así que…

-No, no pasó nada. Eso es todo.

-Bueno. Está bien.

_-¡BIENVENIDOS AL ANTEPENULTIMO COMBATE!- _La voz de Coco suena entre el televisor, todos prestan toda la atención posible.

…

-¡Gracias por estar aquí!- Continua la chica – Ahora la emoción de siente en cada rincón del mundo del mal, entre ellos seis esta nuestro próximo gobernante.

-Así es Coco – Responde Hotaru desde la tarima. –Por favor hagan sus apuestas, apoyen a su favorito que la emocionante pelea entre Yusuke Urameshi, Hiei y Jin el amo del viento está a punto de comenzar.

En la mega pantalla se ve como los tres se ven muy emocionados, excitados por la pelea, dejan mostrar su poder. Una pelea épica.

-¡QUE LA PELEA COMIENCE!- Gritan ambas narradores y el pito suena. Una pelea extraordinaria.

…

-¡Comencemos!- Grita el ex detective mientras corre, Hiei lo sigue al igual que Jin. Por el momento se ve que están muy parejos, que Jin mejoro con su técnica del viento y por un momento domino el combate, sus feroces vientos ponían en aprietos al espadachín y al Mazoku, pero no debió confiarse tanto.

La emoción estaba en todos los corazones de los demonios que miraban el partido, en el mundo espiritual estaban igual, Yusuke utilizaba su fuerza, Hiei su habilidad y Jin sus vientos, pero nadie lograba una gran ventaja, había ocasiones en que dos se volvía contra uno, y eso los cansaba más.

El humo y el poder sobre salía de la arena, después de casi 3 horas de combate ya las energía estaban al límite de los guerreros. Hiei con su espada rota, Jin sin fuerzas para provocar más vientos, y Yusuke con tan solo un reigan más. Había que decidir un campeón ahora.

-Esto ya me está hartando- Sisea Hiei – Voy a acabar con ustedes ahora.

Un Yusuke lo mira con la respiración entrecortada, y Jin sobre un árbol tratando de recuperarse un poco. Ven como el poder demoniaco de Hiei sobresale de su cuerpo, las plantas que aún estaba vivas se secan el aire a su alrededor se forma en tornado, el vendaje de su brazo desaparece para darle vida al temible dragón negro. Le brillan los ojos tanto al Youkai de tres ojos como al dragón pintado en su brazo. El poder es temible.

-¡Esto se acaba ahora! ¡JA-OU-EN-SATSU-KOKU-RYU-HA!

Jin aprovecha esa oportunidad para unir sus vientos al dragón y destruir a dos pájaros de un tiro, y Yusuke planeaba como detener esa temible técnica, al ver como Jin utiliza lo último de sus energía para tratar de desviar el ataque del dragón y atacar a su propio productor y de paso a Yusuke que se encontraba cerca de él. Realmente estaba en aprietos. Pero en eso su mente logro funcionar y empieza a juntar todo el poder que le queda, su dedo empieza amostrar una poderosa energía tan fuerte como la de sus compañeros, debía actuar rápido, el dragón seguía, los remolinos también. El ex detective afina su visión y logra ver la naciente de ambas energías, junta todo su poder y…

-¡REIGAN!

Su bola de poder pega directamente a las dos fuentes, y sin esperar nada nace una gran explosión que ciega a todos los espectadores por unos segundos, cuando por fin se logra disipar se puede ver que los tres aún están de pie, pero no por mucho. Como su fiera un baile bien planeado van al suelo sin más energía en sus cuerpos.

-¡Dios mío! Miren eso… ¿Será que no tendremos ganador en este combate? Señorita Hotaru empiece el conteo por favor…

-Por supuesto: 1, 2, 3, 4…

Los espectadores miran por la mega pantalla, Hotaru cuenta pero nadie se mueve.

…

-Yusuke- Susurra Kurama al verlo.

…

-Hiei – Responde Mukuro desde su lugar en el escenario.

…

-Jin- Hablan los amigos del señor de los vientos.

…

_-… 5, 6…-_

Ninguno de los tres hace señales de levantarse, hasta ese momento.

El hijo de Raizen empieza a hacer señales de vida, ya que tiene algo muy importante que cumplir.

**FLASH BACK**

-_Ti… Tienes que derrotarlo Yusuke…- Habla Shura hecho un llanto al lado de su padre que yacía inconsciente en una cama de hospital. – Ese maldito no puede seguir vivo._

_-No te preocupes Shura… me encargaré de darle su merecido, a muchos nos debe una- Responde con una mirada diabólica recordando como mato tan despiadadamente a Enki y a muchos demonios._

**FIN DEL FASH BACK**

Yusuke sabe que Shura nunca le podrá ganar a Shadow ya que a mucho esfuerzo pudo llegar hasta las finales, asique es su deber cumplir esa promesa.

-Yo… Yo de… Derrotare a Shadow.

_-…7, 8…_

_-_Yo… Yo ganaré- se voltea quedando boca abajo se apoya en las manos y se arrodilla.

-…_9 y…_

Justamente antes que contara diez el Mazoku logra ponerse de pie.

…

-¡10! Yusuke Urameshi es el ganador de este combate- Anuncia Hotaru y se escucha la algarabía de los espectadores. Muchos aplauden, gritan y se emocionan. Koenma y los demás sonríen conociendo a su amigo, ahora solo falta ver al otro finalista.

Fue una batalla muy emocionante pero ya se decidió el ganador, ahora faltaba la de mañana.

Jin y Hiei fueron llevados al hospital, la verdad no estaban tan graves como se esperaba, incluso el ex detective se fue para estar al cien para su próximo y ultimo oponente.

Shaku y Shura tiemblan y Shadow sonríe.

La mañana siguiente llegó, había absoluto silencio aunque ya no cabía ni un alma más en ese escenario, miedo, terror, pavor habitaba en los corazones de todos, se ve como las tres figuras se posicionan en la arena de batalla, Shaku más ebrio que nunca, Shura aterrado y Shadow acompañado de su sombra.

Los tres se ven y se analizan, por el otro lado las narradoras indican que la pelea debe comenzar, pero nadie se mueve, del niño era más que obvio, ese sujeto le daba mucho miedo. Nadie hace ningún sonido tratando de averiguar cómo acabar a sus oponentes.

-¿No quieren morir verdad?- Como siempre la voz seca de ese ser eriza los vellos de sus contrincantes.- ¿Por qué no mejor se rinden y nos evitamos los funerales?

-¡JAMAS!- Le reta el pequeño Shura con los ojos empapados en lágrimas – Yo debo vengar a mi padre.

-Ah…- Suspira la sombra- No entiendo como permitieron que un niño participara en un torneo tan grave como este… Pero bueno, no puedo hacer nada.

-No soy solo un niño, soy alguien muy fuerte y juro que te venceré.

-No podrás hacerlo, aunque luchas de más no podrás. Mejor ríndete y ve a cuidar a tu padre, es lo más sensato.

-¡NO! Si regreso y le digo que me rendí él se avergonzará de mí.

-Está bien- Responde mientras avanza hacia el pequeño niño – Haré que sigas su ejemplo.

-NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A ESE NIÑO.- Habla el retador ebrio – Primero tendrás que vencerme a mí.

-Necios- Susurra Shadow – No quiero matar a más gente innecesariamente. Solo ríndanse y acabemos con esto, es más si esa persona hubiera participado ya la hubiera matado y nada de esto pasaría.

-¿Esa persona?- Pregunta Shura.

-Sí, tu padre ya lo sabe Shura. Yo estoy buscando al legendario bandido Yoko Kurama.

-¿Qué?- Pregunta abriendo lo más que puede sus ojos.

-Si, resulta que entre él y yo hay una cuenta pendiente y pues… pensé que este torneo sería la mejor forma de matarlo pero veo que ya se volvió un cobarde. Así que tengo que hacer que venga a mí.

-Eres un maldito, ¿Por qué tanto teatro por traer a Kurama?- Pregunta el niño derramando gran cantidad de lágrimas- ¿Por qué herir de esa forma a mi padre?

-Pensé que si Kurama veía que "mataba" a su amigo vendría. Pero tal perece que no le importa o simplemente esta demasiado lejos como para saberlo. Porque si está vivo y yo lo mataré.

-Maldito…

-¿Y porque no vas a buscarlo? Kurama es alguien con honor y si te debe algo te lo va a pagar- Responde Shaku acercándose al oponente.

-Según sé está en el mundo humano y hay una kekai que impide que monstruos de clase B, A o S pasen. Así que él tiene que venir a mí.

-¡No me importa el asunto que tengas con Kurama, yo vengaré a mi padre!… ¡PREPARATE!

-Ambos te destruiremos maldito…-

Los dos con todo su poder corren contra Shadow, este niega y les dice algo antes de acabar con ellos: - Se los advertí- Y con tan solo abrir sus manos y dejar escapar un rayito de luz que les penetra en sus corazones ambos caen al suelo inconscientes.

-No morirán… necesito que busquen a ese mal nacido y venga mi.- les da la espada y sale de la arena.

…

Todos en el estadio ya sabían el resultado, ahora solo faltaba la final, tenían la esperanza puesta en Yusuke ya que nadie quería que ese sujeto los gobierne, pero eran las reglas del torneo.

Koenma y Kurama ven la pantalla con el ceño fruncido.

-¿En qué piensas Kurama?

-En Shadow.

-¿Crees que Yusuke ganará?

-No sabría decirlo, es más terco que una mula. "Aunque sé que perderá, ese sujeto tiene más poder de lo que muestra"

-¿Sigues pensando que te busca a ti?

-Sí.

-¿Piensas ir a encararlo?

-No.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué no?

-Antes de enfrentarme a alguien debo conocer más acerca de él. Pero aún tengo la duda, no ha demostrado que me busque, sé que lo hace. "¿Qué estarás tramando Shadow? ¿Será que me buscas a mí? ¿Por qué?

Kurama no está tranquilo, hay muchas dudas en su cabeza y no tiene las más mínima idea de cómo responderlas. La única solución es enfrentar a ese ser.

…

Finalmente el tan esperado día llego, el torneo finalizaría y un nuevo rey tomaría puesto firme y todos deberán acatar sus reglas. Yusuke o Shadow. Uno o el otro. Bueno eso se decidirá justamente hoy.

Tensión, miedo, nervios. Ambos participantes se van a la arena. Uno frente del otro, todos serios y secos. Las narradoras también tiemblan, Coco con algo de duda indica que el combate debe comenzar.

Pero como si se hubiera vuelto costumbre nadie hace nada, el que comienza la conversación es Yusuke.

-¿Por qué no muestras tu rostro?

-Porque no quería que él me reconociera tan pronto.

-¿Él? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Yusuke Urameshi, el hijo de Raizen, el favorito para gobernar todo el mundo del mal. ¿Sabes? Mi intención jamás fue ser el rey, solo quería matarlo a él, pero no vino a participar.

-¿Qué?

-Si, con tan solo matarlo me hubiera ido y todo en paz, pero no, justamente se le ocurrió no participar y bueno, tengo que llamarlo de alguna forma.

-Explícate bien. Deja de hablar en acertijos.

-Yo vine aquí para matarlo, no era mi intención participar, pero al saber que no iba a venir pues lo único que se me ocurrió fue hacerle señales. Le envié mi poder por dos semanas para llamarlo, me respondió pero no vino, así que tenía que tomar medidas más drásticas. Mate a Enki, lastime gravemente a Yomi, a Shura pero no. El cobarde no vino. Así que pues… tal parece que la vida quiere me quiere recompensar convirtiéndome como el rey de este mundo pero aun así mi venganza no terminará hasta que lo mate.

-¡Por un demonio, habla claro!

-¡A YOKO KUARAMA!- Grita desesperado, grita dejando escapar una poderosa cantidad de energía que manda a Yusuke a volar. -¡QUIERO DESTRUIR, MATAR AL LEGENDARIO LADRON YOKO KURAMA!- Poco a poco vuelve a la normalidad, respira y se tranquiliza.

-¿A Kurama? – Oye la voz de su oponente algo lejos, ve como con algo de dificultad se le acerca. -¿Por qué…?

-Porque es un maldito infeliz, un verdadero ladrón. Me robo lo único que yo logre querer, así que ahora vengo a matarlo. A cobrar venganza.

Yusuke no sabía que responder, lo que le contaron de Kurama pues… Si dejaba en que pensar. Era despiadado, sanguinario, ladrón, asesino. Así que para que se expresara así, algo grave tuvo que pasar. Pero debía derrotarlo, el mato a Enki despiadadamente y tenía que vengar a sus amigos, su pasado y Kurama esta vez no importaban.

-Mira Shadow, no me interesa eso. Es algo entre ustedes. Yo estoy aquí para matarte y eso hare.

-Eso está por verse…

Ambos hombres luchan con fervor, increíblemente el poder de Yusuke creció incontrolablemente comparándose al de Shadow, saltos, golpes, gritos, fuertes cantidades de energía volaban por el rojizo cielo del mundo del mal. Era algo poderoso y ruin. Ambos peleaban por venganza, nadie apartaba su vista de los monitores, todo el mundo del mal los miraba, en el mundo espiritual también.

Pero como Yusuke se estaba esforzando demasiando con tal de seguirle el ritmo a su oponente las fuerzas poco a poco se le van. En cambio Shadow se divierte, es algo nuevo encontrar a alguien que se compare pero pronto la diversión se va.

Algo característico de Urameshi es que jamás tira la toalla, no utiliza ningún poder esperando usarlo en el momento adecuado. No hubo más charla solo golpes y poderes. Saltan a gran altura para tirar una buena serie de golpes cuerpo a cuerpo. El bosque que los rodeaba pronto dejo de existir. Los amigos del peli negro rogaban que el ganara.

Después de una hora de pelea la diferencia de poder se logró ver, Shadow fue dominando la pelea. Yusuke sabía que debía actuar rápido o perdería, así que se le ocurrió un plan muy arriesgado.

En un intento ambos corren de extremo a extremo con la intención de darse un golpe certero, es a una velocidad increíble, solo que el ex detective no lanza el golpe dejando que su oponente su le de uno muy fuerte en el estómago.

-Vas a morir Urameshi.

-Eso está por verse…

-¿Qué?

-REIGAAAAN

Yusuke le dispara sus cuatro reigan justo en el estómago atravesándolo, Shadow se queda quieto por un momento y cae de cara al suelo, una nube de polvo lo rodea. El Mazoku apenas logra caer de rodillas, pero con cero de energía, todos en el mundo del mal y espiritual sonríen felices pensando que Yusuke sería el nuevo rey. Que equivocados estaba.

-YAMI LIFE…

El grito de Shadow los deja a todos atónitos, un poderoso rayo de energía sale de su cuerpo y empuja a Urameshi a una gran velocidad. El encapuchado corre más rápido que su propio poder y espera a que Yusuke se golpee con él. Este le da otro Yami Life justo en el lado del corazón. Al peli negro se le sale el aire y por un momento pierde la vista.

-La hiciste buena Urameshi, pero no lo suficiente.

Con una buena cantidad de energía estrella el cuerpo de su contrincante en el suelo y con algo de magia lo deja pegado para evitar que responda.

_-Dios mío, el señor Shadow tuvo un regreso explosivo, señorita Hotaru haga la cuenta por favor…_

_-Claro. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…-_

Shadow escucha el conteo y ve a su contrincante derrotado, suspira, el ataque si fue muy poderoso, pero por nada del mundo va a perder, por algo agradece ser solo un cadáver. Lo ve detenidamente y no hace señales de vida.

…

-No…- Susurra Kurama desde el mundo espiritual, Koenma tiembla con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

…

-YUSUKE LEVANTATE

-NO

-YUSUKE…

Al escuchar el conteo todos gritan para apoyar al peli negro pero es totalmente inútil.

…

-…8, 9,10 el ganador es el señor Shadow… ¿Qué?- Cuando Hotaru anuncia al ganador rápido reacciona tomando en cuenta que el…- Eso quiere decir- habla más para sí misma que para el público – El nuevo rey del mundo del mal es el señor Shadow.

Nadie en el mundo del mal está feliz con el resultado, todos tiemblan. No dejan de ver por la pantalla como l ahora rey se agacha y deja caer un choque de energía justo en el corazón de derrotado oponente.

…

Shadow hace una descarga trayendo de regreso a la normalidad a Yusuke, este toma todo el oxígeno posible, parpadea un par de veces y ve a los ojos a su contrincante.

-¿Po…Por qué?

-Quiero que te levantes y vallas donde Kurama y lo traigas ante mí.

-¿Crees… Que te… Te hare caso?

-Si, o mejor ¿Sabes qué? Mejor cuando lo veas solo dile que… Shimizo está de vuelta.

-¿Shimizo?

-Si, ese es mi verdadero nombre.- Se pone de pie y regresa al estadio principal.

Yusuke con dificultad mueve la cabeza viendo como el triunfador se va dejándolo solo, el dolor de su cuerpo es insoportable y cae otra vez desmayado, triste porque no pudo cumplir con su promesa.

…

Hay absoluto silencio en el estadio, cuando ven que el hombre de la capucha llega los demonios se mueven dándole paso, este lento pero elegante se dirige a la tarima junto a Hotaru que lo espera con un terrible pavor.

Llega y se coloca en el centro.

-Bi… Bien… Co… Con ustedes al… Al ganador del torneo de Artes Marciales. N… Nuestro rey el… El señor Shadow.

La voz de la presentadora representaba el miedo que todos sentían ante él, realmente era poderoso. Shadow camina quedando a la orilla de la tarima, vuelve a mirar a la chica indicándole que lo siga, ella le hace caso y le acerca el micrófono.

-Mi nombre real no es Shadow- Ahora la voz que utiliza es muy madura, varonil, embriagante. Se endereza y con su mano derecha toma la capucha que le cubre el rostro- Mi nombre es Shimizo. - Y se quita la capucha dejándose ver por primera vez.

…

En el mundo espiritual están igual que los demonios, aterrados con el nuevo rey, ven como sube al escenario y Hotaru lo anuncia ganador, Koenma tiembla y Kurama frunce el ceño. En eso…

_-Mi nombre real no es Shadow… Mi nombre es Shimizo _

Cuando Kurama ve el rostro de Shadow y escucha su verdadero nombre un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo invade, es tan terrible que hace que retroceda y tope con la pared, se deja resbalar tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, el dolor crece más, al mismo tiempo le falta el aire, es como si su cerebro luchara por recordar pero su corazón y subconsciente le dijeran que no, se marea y llega al punto de tener que dejar salir uno que otro quejido, ya que el dolor aumenta a cada segundo. Koenma llega junto a él pero no puede hacer nada, en eso Kurama cae inconsciente en el suelo…

Continuara…

**Bien, no sé ustedes pero me tarde, jiji, ok, trate de resumir lo más posible lo del torneo ya que no creí necesario hacer 6 capítulos más de un torneo en el cual Kurama no aparece, ya en el siguiente capítulo se sabrán más cosas y bueno todo depende la musa y sus lindos rwv. Si, por favor dejes su huella para que así la actualización sea más rápida, a los escritores nos gusta saber que hay alguien pendiente. **

**Así que pliiiis, un rwv, son gratis.**

**(Resubido dos veces el mismo día. ¿Pueden creer que me lo traducía a Portugués ? O.o)**

***MeLoDy***


	3. Inicio

**KONICHIWA:**

"**LOS PERSONAJES DE YU YU HAKUSHO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE YOSHIHIRO TOGASHI, LOS PIDO PRESTADOS SIN NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO. SOLO PARA ENTRETENER"**

_**Olvido sin querer olvidar, lloro tratando de recordar. Fue mi pasado y ahora se convertirá en mi presente.**_

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

_Sangre derramada, cuerpos esparcidos por lo que antes fue un bello bosque y una lluvia de fuego caía sobre ellos dos. Las llamas devoraron todo a su paso, pero nada aplacaba la ira que en ellos yacía_

_Shimizo de un lado, con todo su poder a flor de piel, algo aterrorizante. En su mirada se observaba el poder del infierno. Pero del otro lado, con sus largos cabellos plateados el zorro lo observaba con detenimiento, sus ojos ahora eran carmesí, así como la sangre en sus garras, no pensaba coherentemente, lo único que sabía era que tenía que matarlo._

_-¡Me las pagarás Kurama!- le grita Shimizo desde su lado del campo de batalla. Más Kurama no se inmuto en lo absoluto. Solo lo observaba como si analizara sus movimientos con antelación. La ira lo alimentaba, su sangre era como el magma y su poder estaba opaco pero eso no indicaba debilidad, al contrario. El infierno caería cobre la tierra._

_-¿Qué pasa Kurama? ¿Te dolió verla morir frente a tus ojos? ¡Eso se merece por despreciarme!_

_-Eres un maldito- Sisea con odio el zorro demonio._

_-Nunca debiste fijarte en ella. ¡LAS TENIAS A TODAS A TUS PIES!- Ese grito casi desgarro la garganta del demonio, se mira sus manos para luego hacerlas un puño. Las garras se entierran en su piel sangrando al instante. – Nunca me interpuse en tus amoríos. Te envidiaba y admiraba en silencio. Pero ella era todo para mí. ¡NYU ERA MIA!_

_Cada palabra de su oponente lo irritaba más. Nunca pensó que estuviera al borde de la locura. Ningún ser lo había hecho casi perder los estribos. Este era un caso diferente._

_-No creas- Continúa, se podía ver como las lágrimas caían sobre los ojos de Shimizo. – Fue terrible para mí matarla. Sentir en mis manos su sangre y saber que sería la última vez que vería sus bellos ojos negros fue un verdadero calvario. Pero era peor saber que en vez de estar en mis brazos, se revolcaba en los tuyos. _

_Cada palabra fue memorizada con detenimiento. Cada palabra trajo consigo un mar de emociones negativas al Yoko. Tocar la herida fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho._

_-Cállate- Sisea aumentado su energía espiritual._

_-Eso es lo que se merecían Kurama. Y pronto los reuniré en el infierno._

_No se esperó nada más para que ambos de dirigieran al contrario con una fuerte cantidad de poder maligno en sus manos, la bola de energía estalló en medio del campo, las heridas mortales surgieron en sus cuerpos pero ninguno se detuvo. La pelea cada vez fue más feroz y cruel, ninguno volvió a decir una sola palabra. No eran necesarias._

_Estaban iguales en poder y odio hacia su oponente, un solo descuido sería su perdición. Paran por unos segundo recuperando el aire, Kurama simplemente no podía más. Vengar la muerte de Nyu. ¿Para qué? Si ella ya estaba muerta. Matar a Shimizo y el vivir. No le pareció una muy buena idea._

_Puede ver como Shimizo se acerca a él con el resto de su poder, no intenta defenderse pero en eso la ve._

_Un poderoso rayo de luz desvía el ataque Kurama, por unos momentos se queda ciego pero al recobrar la vista la ve. Con su maravilloso cabello negro ondeando al compás del viento. Su blanco rostro lo voltea a ver, esos ojos negros que desde un momento lo hipnotizaron, una lágrima sale de él para perderse en su mejilla. Después su imagen desaparece al igual que el ataque._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Kurama reacciona, esta acostado en un futón y reconoce que está en la casa de la anciana Genkai. Aun le duele un poco la cabeza, se pone de pie, tiene un atuendo diferente más no le presta mucha atención. Camina hasta la puerta corrediza, la abre y se sorprende al ver a sus amigos sentados en círculo al lado de la antigua maestra.

Todos lo voltean a ver.

-Veo que ya has despertado Kurama. ¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunta la mujer sin mirarlo y bebiendo un sorbo de café.

-Bien. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – Pregunta acercándose un poco aun con un poco de molestia en su cabeza.

-Siéntate.-Ordena- Yukina tráeme un poco de té de manzanilla para Kurama por favor.

-Enseguida maestra-Responde la dama del hielo obedeciéndola.

El pelirrojo accede a la orden pero al acercarse a sus compañeros puede notar que ninguno lo ve a la cara. Eso lo intriga mucho.

-¿Qué sucede?- Vuelve a preguntar.

-¿Sabes que el mundo del mal tiene un nuevo rey?- pregunta Yusuke. El antiguo Yoko lo ve con muchas vendas y curitas en todo su cuerpo.

-Si- Responde analizando algo las cosas.

-¿Qué tienes que ver con Shimizo?- Le pregunta el ex detective volteándolo a ver.

-¿Qué?- Pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

-El mencionó tu nombre antes de comenzar el combate. – Y ambos se ven a los ojos – Dijo que se vengaría de ti. – Está más que evidente que el peli negro está enojado.- Que de paso se llevaría al mundo del mal ¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes Kurama?

El nombrado solo escuchó detenidamente cada palabra y lo ve a los ojos.

-Dijo que casualmente no apareciste.- Cada palabra del ex detective traía consigo unas gotas de ironía.-Que te tenía que avisar ¿Te gustaría explicarlo Kurama? ¿Quién fuiste?

Kurama solo opto con cerrar los ojos y respirar lento. Yusuke estaba enojado por haber perdido, no. Realmente estaba enojado por haber perdido con ese sujeto que le hizo tanto daño a sus amigos y por la pequeña platica que tuvieron; si Kurama hubiera ido, tal vez todo hubiera sido diferente.

-¡Kurama!

-¡Yusuke ya basta!- Genkai lo calla. El peli negro hasta se había parado para exigirle una respuesta, pero con la orden de la anciana se quedó callado y se sentó.

El detective no pensaba lo que decía, el enojo le bloqueaba el pensamiento. La verdad no quería ofender a su amigo pero quería explicaciones, la anciana lo mira con el ceño fruncido pero después suspira para sacar el mal genio que el griterío del peli negro le produjo. Bebe el último sorbo de su té, justo en ese momento Yukina traía el del pelirrojo, se lo deja en frente de él y se retira de regreso a la concina en compañía de Botan.

Pero Kurama seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-Kurama- Lo llama la anciana, tanto Hiei, Kuwabara y Yusuke la voltean a ver excepto el nombrado. –Koenma me comentó lo que hablaron mientras estuviste en el mundo espiritual.- Este entre abre los ojos.- ¿Nos podrías explicar?

-¿Explicar?- Pregunta sin mirarla de frente.

-Dijo que habías dicho que Shadow te buscaba a ti.- Continua cruzando los brazos después de dejar la tasa en el piso.

Continuará:

**Konichiwa!**

**Sé que me desparecí por casi un año, gomene. Pero soy una persona poco conformista y decidí darle pausa a la historia para no dejar ningún cabo suelto, aparte que me di el lujo de ver nuevamente el anime para enfocarme bien en el carácter de cada personaje y no fumarme las cosas de manera, bueno, rara. Y que a cada uno le quede el sabor del verdadero YU YU HAKUSHO. Recordemos que trato de hacer esta historia como una continuación aparte que quero divertirme un poco con mi Yoko favorito y bueno el anime me dejó con ganas de un poco de romance-gore y… bueno soy muy mala con mis personajes favoritos hehehe.**

**Bueno, este capítulo es cortísimo aparte porque me gustaría saber si sigo contando con su presencia y, para darles una probadita de lo que viene.**

**Las actualizaciones estarán destinadas para una vez por mes. Sé que es poco pero recordemos que tengo asuntos que hacer y cada capítulo lleva su tiempo. Hacer, la revisión y después la publicación. **

**Creo que es todo, no leemos dentro de un mes, espero seguir contando con su asistencia y hermosos reviews.**

**Sayonara.**

***MeLoDy***


End file.
